Avengers Assemble: The Second Generation
by ThatMandalorianChick
Summary: It's been many years since the Battle of NYC. Since then the Avengers have broken apart and scattered. It's up to their children to replace them, if they can get along before it's too late.
1. Breakfast

"Elena!" yelled Melody-Amelia, banging a pan against the pristine kitchen table top in the Stark Tower kitchen. The brunette clanged it furiously until finally her russet-headed sister slunk down the glass staircase. Elena slouched against the metal railing, russet-red curls bouncing in a tired mess.

"What now?" Elena groaned, still half-asleep. Melody rolled her deep brown eyes.

"Phone call – for you." She reported, holding out the mobile phone and tossing it onto the cedar table.

Elena sighed and trudged down the stairs to the table, picking up the device and cushioning it between her ear and shoulder.

Melody continued her task in kitchen, making her siblings breakfast, whilst Elena was engrossed in her 'secret' phone conversation. The speaker on the other end of the line was so loud that Melody could easily distinguish the voice of Aaron Banner.

Elena's brow furrowed in either thought or frustration as she nodded and made small communicative grunts. After a few more minutes Elena gave a courteous goodbye and hit the end call button.

"What does your science boyfriend want now?" Melody asked, licking her fingers as she spread chocolate sauce all over her meal.

"Banner needs me in," Elena coughed, "Um, something may or may not have escaped from one of my lab experiments." Elena finished shyly, pulling a carton of milk from the fridge. Melody laughed.

"Seriously Lena, again?" Elena scowled, ignoring her older sister and poured herself the remaining of the milk into a long glass. "So then, you and Banner, eh?" Melody grinned, elbowing Elena in the side.

"Ow! And no, no way." Melody raised an eyebrow. Elena sighed. "He has someone else in mind anyway."

"Oh really?" Melody frowned, "who?" Elena gave her a famous 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Stark, who else?" she grumbled, chugging down the white liquid in her hands. Melody raised her brows once again.

"Landen? Banner's gay?" she questioned, laughter in her voice.

Elena slapped her. "Of course," she said sarcastically, "it's _definitely_ not his twin sister, the centre of all attention."

Melody grimaced. "Emma, really? He likes Emma?"

"Apparently so." Elena dropped her glass into the dishwasher. Melody frowned and turned to her lithe sister.

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?" Elena retorted.

"Aetius." The both said at the same time, a fond smile on their faces.

"Lena, you do understand we can definitely not trust our brother, right?" Melody-Amelia smiled.

"Right."

They both laughed.


	2. Youth

**Hey guys! Well I got some reviews so I assume I'll continue. Lots of characters introduced in his chapter. There's a poll on my profile as well. If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to PM me or message me on tumblr ( barton-stark-romanoff). Reviews are lovely, they make me type. I'll shut up now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D **

**~ ThatMandalorianChick**

* * *

"_We are the reckless, we are the wild youth. Chasing visions of our futures. One day we'll reveal the truth."_

Daughter

* * *

Merida scowled in the dim lighting. It was days like these that she preferred to be alone. Sitting in the main lounge of Stark Tower, between four siblings and four others waiting for the arrival of someone else, she decided that she definitely hated being a child of two Avengers. Not that she hated her parents, but rather the constant attention and never-ending flow of others wanting her autograph or trying to coerce her into their lab experiments.

Being the eldest daughter of Hawkeye and the Black Widow had its upsides. Occasionally. She always got the highest privileges to the training gym and was instantly trusted to keep her siblings in order. She had four siblings, the younger two girls were twins and the other two were in her triplet set. She was born before her brother by two minutes and thirty-eight seconds exactly. She would never let him live it down.

His name was Aetius and he was currently kicking her in the ribs hoping to conjure some sort of angered reaction. Merida would never give him such pleasure. Especially when Nick Fury was lecturing them at present on behavioural issues. Merida pondered on Fury's age. Perhaps it's time for him to pass the job over onto someone else. After all, he can't be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D forever. Aetius' kicking ceases as Merida shoots him a death glare. The other triplet, Melody-Amelia, gives a shallow laugh that makes Fury frown.

It was a long time ago that Merida first stopped paying attention to whatever Fury said. Probably after the first three meetings to be exact. It was all : 'You are Avengers like your parents", "Stop behaving like six-year olds", "Stop messing around and start training", "This is real", blah blah blah. Landen Stark however, had stopped listening after the first three minutes. But of course, that was typical. Any normalcy he had was converted into this twin sister Emma. She was tall, dark and extremely talented. Landen was the same, except that he had all the looks but none of the brains.

Merida was generally a no-nonsense, straightforward girl. Although normally there wouldn't be a day when insanity hadn't unfolded in the Barton-Romanoff household. Merida could swear that all of her siblings were on drugs, constantly. There was Aetius who had a habit of jumping off the balcony, on purpose, and both Elena and Melody-Amelia who took every moment to annoy the hell out of Fury. Anya, it seemed, was the only mildly normal person in her family. Anya was the youngest, slim and dark-haired, placid. The complete opposite of her twin.

Elena was constantly doing something. _Anything_. Getting friendly with Aaron Banner in the labs, messing up the sound panels at HQ, 'accidently' poisoning Fury's coffee with a paralysis drug. Absolutely anything. She was so unlike Anya. But at least she wasn't a sarcastic and lazy swine like Aetius. Even Melody sometimes wasn't even half-sane. It was not easy being the oldest, a triplet, a redhead and having a bloody Scottish accent.

Merida wasn't Scottish, but she was raised in Scotland. To Landen Stark's enjoyment, she never grew out of it, and he nagged her constantly, imitating her to the point of no return. Occasionally Aetius would join in too, (what a loyal brother he'd turned out to be), but never agreeing with Landen. The two boys both had some sort of mutual despise for each other, for God knows what reason. Landen's attempt at playing peacemaker between them hadn't ended very well.

Merida awoke from her musings as she noticed that Fury had paused his lecturing and was staring directly at her. Emma Stark was looking at her with a smug look on her stupid face and Aetius had somehow managed to be upside down on the other side of the lounge.

'What?' Merida asked, a ginger eyebrow quirked. Emma stifled a shallow laugh and Melody coughed.

Fury scowled. 'I said, how far along are you in training?' His face was impatient and he looked completely annoyed.

'Two days, five hours and twenty-five minutes to go, Director Fury. Then I'll be complete and ready for registered field work.' Merida answered, never missing a beat.

Landen just couldn't help himself. 'She's been out and about, sir. She doesn't know any better.' He said, imitating her accent with a wicked grin plastered over his face. His stupid, stupid face.

Merida scowled at him, her features contorted, as he just continued to laugh and laugh.

Fury, however, was not amused. He simply turned around, walked out the door and slammed it shut. Emma gasped in fake-shock and started laughing with her brother. Aetius hadn't moved, but his position had somehow changed to the floor, but otherwise he was still upside down.

Elena covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud. Somehow they had managed to piss Fury off in a matter of, what was it? Eleven minutes and twelve seconds? And that wasn't even close to the record.

Sitting beside her Anya sat there looking slightly bored, her hands in her lap staring at the blank wall opposite her. Aaron Banner on her left was the only one who hadn't moved, talked or participated in their estranged meeting. He was always the quiet one, the collected one and the sane one.

Bucky Rogers, the oldest and most sensible of them all, was lent up against the wall sighing. He glanced at Merida and smiled, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes.

Melody-Amelia was playing with her fingernails dark brown hair curtaining her face. She was also laughing, a deep chuckle resounding in her throat. Landen stood up and addressed those assembled. He gestured with his hands to stop laughing and they all looked at him with waiting expressions.

'As we all know, _Merida_ has very successfully pissed Fury off once again. Congratulations, Merida.' He said clapping enthusiastically, Emma and Elena joining in as well. Landen continued, 'That aside I just want to say that this has been an excellent lecture. We should all do it again next time, as usual. Goodbye.'

Merida was certain now that he at least was high. He was absolutely crazy. He walked out the door with a dignified salute, and walked down the halls of Stark Tower to make more adjustments to his Iron Man suit. His father had given it to him last month, as a birthday present for his nineteenth. Well, Jarvis had given it to him. Tony Stark was, let's just say, _away_. Emma followed, her face unreadable.

From where Merida was seated she could see Aaron Banner slowly shaking his head. At least he knew that Landen was crazy, she wasn't the only one.

'I'd like to see him try to fly that suit,' Elena said laughing, 'I may have poisoned the air chambers in the lab, accidentally. Well, accidentally on purpose.'

Aetius scoffed; '_Again_?' he laughed and gave his younger sister an encouraging thumbs up. Elena was the poisons expert of the group and most of her experiments were done on Landen, much to Aetius' enjoyment. Give him anything to somehow compromise Landen and he was in.

'Yep,' Elena said, smiling, 'a modified form of a paralysis drug. Should probably stuff up his nerve endings in about two or three minutes. After that his use of his limbs will go and then, yeah…' she trailed off.

'It won't kill him, will it?' Asked Anya, her general concern for everybody taking a stand. She glared at her twin sister, waiting for an answer.

'Nah, at least I don't think it will.' This time Aaron had to laugh.

'Poor Landen,' Melody laughed, 'we're always trying to damage him.' Bucky nodded in agreement.

'Well we do have a reason. He thinks he owns us and he is so damn annoying. I just want to-'

'Yes Aetius, we know. You want kill him.' Bucky finished for him, in hope to stop whatever profanities would come from Aetius' mouth. Aetius screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out at the 22 year old son of Captain America. Bucky rolled his eyes. The voice of Jarvis interrupted the silent conversation.

'_I would wish to inform you that there is a person of interest waiting for you all in the lobby.'_

'Thanks Jarvis.' Anya answered opening the door. She turned around. 'You guys coming?'

* * *

**Ta da! Please tell me what you think. This is basically my first serious multi-chapter fic. Leave a review, and I'll give you a virtual cookie or shirtless Avenger of your choice **** Also, if you're a Doctor Who fan please check out my new one-shot, **_**The Stars Between Us**_**. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
